


Loser

by iHateYGbut (iHateSMbut)



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateSMbut/pseuds/iHateYGbut
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 1





	Loser

Al principio mantenían una relación estrictamente sexual: Seung-hyeon usaba a Ji-yong para saciar su ninfomanía.

Llegó a amarlo…

Pero lo perdió.


End file.
